regrets of fate I
by mari fujitaka
Summary: Mari Fujitaka and Kenji Kishinokawa; both were studying in Shizouka College. Mari whose always with her friend Eliza Tsukishiro, a fascinating young teen who always defend her faithful and loyal friend. Satori Hukoshiddo, a popular player in soccer whose


Chapter one: Beautiful present  
  
It was almost the end of the summer vacation for the students. A time of preparation should be intent for studies, stress and school problems will now arose. Mari Fujitaka who was in her room that time stared at the window of her room and pondered herself much.  
It was a month past when Mari Fujitaka was sent to Nagasaki, Japan by her parents to live herself with nursemaids and guards alone. Her parents were working in France and England. Both didn't want her to stay thinking she might be disturbing.  
Everybody seemed to tell that Mari could be a fascinating child ever. She's polite and gentle, she was ever pretty that her white skin and light brown hair was so impressing to look at. Her mother owned several companies in different countries.  
As her father had held a high position under English government and was destined in different places.  
Compare to others, Mari would rather be described lucky. But in spite of those things she would rather call herself disagreeable. Though she was wanted by many since childhood, Mari would rather regret her everything. She was born handed over by governess and nursemaids.  
After a short while, Mari who was pondering out the window remembered something and went down hurriedly out of her room.  
"I'm going outside!" she cried out addressing to everyone in the house "I'll be gone for several hours!"  
She got her cap and run outside their house hurriedly.  
It was one hot morning, Mari went to the park to meet her friend. It was a bit late when she arrived at the park and certainly her friend was there.  
"It was a long while since I had waited for you there!" said her friend "What took you so long?"  
"Eliza, I apologize for that, I was doing something in our house a while ago," she answered "I didn't notice the time."  
The girl she called Eliza was her fiend, a friend she has known for several years. As they rest for a while, Mari was surprised when she saw Eliza holding something in her hand. Mari stared her hands.  
"What is that?" said Mari, scenting her finger to the object. "This?" she answered raising the object "Ah! This one is actually for you!"  
  
"For me?" she questioned "What was that?" "Actually this is a seashell." Eliza exclaimed "I picked it up when we went to Australia a month ago, I'm not sure if you would like it." "A seashell?!" she exclaimed grabbing Eliza's hand "Aye, may I have it!" "Sure!" she said shortly " here, get it!" Mari got the shell and stared over it. "Oh, this is great1" she exclaimed "this is the most beautiful present, I'll better have it to add on my collection!" "I feel very happy that you like it" she said "Of course I will!" said Mari smiling "It's from you, why should I regret it?  
After a short while, Eliza and Mari proceeded to the fare for some amusement.  
While walking, Eliza questioned Mari about several things. "Mari, I don't know how to ask you this but-" Eliza said slowly "Ah, how did you spent your last vacation?" "Vacation?" Mari replied seriously "Nothing else, but me of my LONG-LOST COUSIN arrived at our house 2 weeks ago!" "Cousin?" Eliza answered. MARI BEGAN TO THINK. "Eh, his name was Philemon Hoovere, he's one of my relatives he said." Mari answered simply "I don't know if that was true!" "Didn't you bother to asked that on him?!" Eliza replied "I don't care! Let him stay as long as he wanted to, anyway, he's a bit of a pisd!" "Oh, how is he doing now?" Eliza said, with a bit of interest "I told you, I don't care!" Mari replied boldly.  
They went off to a restaurant to eat for a while, unexpectedly to happen, they met and interesting person inside who approached both of them (especially Eliza) as they meet. "Eliza! Hey! It's been a long time, I haven't seen you!" said the voice who called Eliza. She looked back and answered "Hi!" as she looked to Mari, Mari who was so curios approach her. "Who is he?" Mari murmured "He's weird" "he's my classmate in high school, the one I'm talking about, he's one of my suitor remember?" Eliza whispered back "Why does he look so ______ " Mari questioned with inset. "WHY DOES HE LOOKED LIKE A SQUIRREL NO, I MEAN A CHIPMUNK!" "Ssht!" Eliza murmured as she placed her finger in her mouth "Quiet! He's coming!"  
After a couple of seconds, the guy went to them and approached them. "Hey Eliza, hi Miss." the guy said "May I know your name?" MARI STOOD UP AND EXTTENDED HER HAND. "I'm Mari Fujitaka" she answered bitterly " I'm pleased to meet you! AnywAY WHAT'S YOURS?" "I'm Chris, Chris Andrews." He replied sweetly "Pleased to meet you too." Mari took her seat again. As the guy named Chris, leave a hand have and an eye wink to Eliza. CHRIS WENT OUT OF THE RESTAURANT. "Eew! I hat that face!" Eliza said bitterly "That was an expression I hat to see so much!" "A chipmunk expression! I mean a squirrel-face!" "Don't remind me about that" she said annoyingly "Let's change the topic can we?" "Oh, of course!" she agreed "what do you want?" "I was a bit of a hungry you know!" she answered "Let's order first."  
  
It was late in the afternoon when they set off in a restaurant  
  
"So, how do you feel now?" Mari asked "So far I'm full" Eliza answered "thanks for the treat!"  
  
After eating, Mari invited Eliza to the park to rest for a while. It took both of them almost an hour talking to each other for entertainment.  
  
"So, how do you feel since classes are near" Eliza interrogated "It doesn't makes sense!" she said with an immediate snap. "ah! Wait, I rememdered something" "What?" she asked "would you like to drop by the house" she said "it's good to know my cousin" "For what?" Eliza questioned. "Oh, yeah. I think you're not interested" she said with a deep breathe "I can understand" "NO, I DO'T MEAN THAT!" Eliza snapped "Okay, I think that wasn't' a bad idea at all" "Really! You will come!" Mari uttered "That's good!" "So, let's go! Let us not wait a single second" she replied in almost excitement.  
  
Several minutes of walking, they arrived at Mari's house.  
  
"Are you sure you'll allow me to meet him?" Eliza questioned briefly. "Of course!" she answered "that's the reason you're here!"  
  
It took both of them several steps to reach the door and enter inside it. They walked over the stairs and there they saw Philemon pacing the telephone.  
  
"Hey Phil!" greeted Mari "what's wrong?" "Yeah - I'm waiting for a phone call" he answered "Call from whom?" Mari questioned " I thought you won't be busy today for me to introduce a special friend!" "That girl behind you?" Philemon said as he placed his hands inside his pocket, "she might be the one you're talking about!" "Yeah -" "Oh hi! My name is Philemon Hoovere" he greeted cheerfully. "What's yours?"  
  
Eliza stared at him.  
  
"Hi! I'm Eliza Tsukishiro" she answered. "nice meeting you!"  
  
Just after a second the phone rang.  
  
"Hey Phil, I think that's the phone call you've been waiting for" Mari said "answer it." "Just leave that ringing!" he replied "you told me to entertain your visitor, isn't it?" "That's good!" Mari snapped "you're a good follower!"  
  
They went off to the veranda and eat for a while and have some conversation with each other.  
  
"Hey Philemon." Said Mari "you're waiting a call a while ago from whom?" "Ah, that phone call!" he answered "haven't I told you that I'm going to Denmark this week?" "DENMARK?" Mari exclaimed "Denmark? That's interesting, " Eliza added "why are you going there?" "To continue my studies" said Philemon, seriously "only few days are left and classes will start isn't it?" "Yeah - " Eliza replied "So when will you leave?" Mari asked, as she got the cup of tea on the table and drunk it. "Probably this Monday." Philemon responded slowly "this Monday!" she exclaimed "that's too early!" "give him time to prepare Mari!" Eliza comprehend "it's not good to be late especially during classes!" "She's right!" he agreed as he picked up a piece of biscuit in a tray and eat it. "your friend got a point there!" "Eh, you mean you had packed your things by this time? Already!" Mari questioned. "Just a part of my things only." He replied "I'm not finished yet!"  
  
Their conversation ended almost nearly sunset. Eliza have to go home since she had an important thing to do, Eliza who was so delighted meeting Mari's cousin exchanged him with a handshake. She set off Mari's house happily meeting her cousin, Philemon. She was so interested with him although he had to leave 2 days from now. 


End file.
